Cold Falcon Nights
by Mc.Moog
Summary: A short one shot between Finn and Rey. No spoilers for movie but it would make more since to go watch it first. Hope you enjoy!
1. Cold Falcon Night

**Just a short little one shot for my favorite couple at the moment. Probably going to do a longer story where I continue the story from where it left off. I'm really surprised that there isn't more Rey/Finn stuff, so please if anyone likes Star Wars I encourage you to see the movie and help me grow this Finn/Rey fiction category!**

It was a cold night on the Falcon, Finn unable to get comfortable in the small bed he was in. He often found it hard to sleep at night since every place was so different from the First Order's sleeping quarters provided to all troopers.

He also ended up thinking about Rey a lot. He didn't understand the whole concept of friendship very well. He gave up on the idea of having friends after the first few. He had lost all of his friends in battle. His last one had died at the village on Jakku. He was very wary of making new ones.

It didn't help that she was very attractive, always making him nervous. He decided to check on her. He got up and shuffled across the corridor to her room. he poked his head into the room, and was worried when he saw her bed empty. He knew Chewy was flying, Leia, C3P0, and R2 were all asleep but she was unaccounted for.

He walked further down the corridor and entered the recreational space with the sofas and the Dejarik table. He could make out her figure in the dark room, the only light coming from the table where a Dejarik game was playing out.

He came up and sat onto the sofa next to her,

Finn said,"Rey, why're you still awake? You okay?"

She quietly responded,"Yeah, just thinking,"

"About home?", he questioned.

"Yeah. Getting to see this is great but thats pretty much all I've ever known so its just weird you know?"

He answered,"Actually yeah, I know exactly how you feel. All I knew was what I was told by my officers, and now I realize there is so much more."

"Theres so much that I want to know and I just keep ending up with so many more questions than answers.", she said, puzzled.

"Well maybe we can help each other find the answers and experience these things together.", he suggested.

Rey smirked,"I don't know, think you can hang around that long?"

Finn got defensive,"Well yeah I could, I mean why wouldn't I be able to?"

Rey laughed at him,"Calm down Finn I was just kidding."

Finn almost opened his mouth, but stopped and thought for a second. He liked the way his name sounded coming from her. She made the name sound better than it ever has, and she says it in a way that is different than any other. Poe says it, C3P0 says it, but the way she says it is warmer than all others. He liked the way she said it best.

He looked over to see her falling asleep. "Hey, you can lean on me if you're tired."

She smiled back,"Okay. I just want to finish watching this Dejarik game then I'm going to bed."

So he sat there in silence with her next to him. He enjoyed her presence. He didn't even need conversation, just her close to him. It was a feeling that spread through him and warmed him in the cold ship. Eventually she fell asleep, and she leaned on him with her head on his shoulder.

He just let her sleep for a while and he watched the Dejarik game as she snoozed away. When the match ended he scooped her up and carried her to her room. He looked down at her sleeping, peaceful, serene, and that was when he knew she was beautiful. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and he wanted to be so much more than friends.

He softly set her down in her bed. He stayed for a second, deathly afraid that she would wake up and see him staring at her, but he couldn't pull himself away. He brushed a stray strand of hair off her face and then turned and left.

Finn slid under the covers and into his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while trying to remember the feeling of her head on his shoulder and her warmth transferring to him. It wasn't long until he drifted off to sleep, thoughts of a beautiful girl in his head and assuredly his dreams contained nothing but Rey.


	2. Progress Check

**Hey everyone! I see that this story has gotten a decent response and I want to ask you all where you want it to go. I was thinking**

 **about making it a collection of one shots between them and maybe different Star Wars characters. If you would like to see that then**

 **just PM me or post a review asking for it! Also, if you have any requests for couples just feel free to ask and I'll do them! Please R &R **

**and hope you all have a merry Christmas!**


	3. Reminiscent

**Hey guys, I got good feedback from the last chapter so here is another little one shot! Please R &R and feel free to suggest any Star Wars couple and I'll be happy to do a one shot for them! Hope you all enjoy! This takes place after the attack on the 'Watering Hole' bar thing they were at.**

Finn was tired, beat up, and ready to fall over and die. He looked around at the wreckage that used to be the ages old watering hole. He looked around to make sure everyone in their group was okay.

He saw Han and Chewie and was glad they were okay. Poe's fighter flew over and he mentally checked him off the list, BB-8 too. He panicked when he realized there was one missing….Rey. He swirled around looking in all directions for her desperately trying to catch a glimpse of her long brown hair.

He ran through the rubble, looking under things and in every nook and cranny. He feared the worst as he ran out of places to look. However bad his mind wandered, what he saw was much worse than anything he was dreaming up. He watched as Kylo Ren carried her up the ramp and onto the ship.

Finn ran the fastest he ever has and activated his lightsaber, swinging with incredible strength at the stormtroopers left. He cut one in half, the next one was beheaded. He watched hopelessly as the ship became smaller and smaller and disappeared into the blue sky.

Finn dropped to his knees, and felt a horrible pain in his chest. There were no physical wounds, nothing happened to him. That was the exact moment that he understood that he'd fallen for her. He knew he needed her forever and always and he had to get her back.

He fought back tears as he sat on his knees and tried to grasp what just happened. He knew that the others were behind him but her couldn't work up the nerve to look at them. He didn't want everyone to know he was so deeply in love, but it was hopeless because as everyone watched it was painfully obvious that Finn and Rey belonged together.


	4. The Come Back: Part 1

Here's another one for you guys, I'm probably just gonna keep doing these until I run out of ideas, then I may do a longer story. Let me know what you think! This one takes place after Finn wakes up in the resistance hospital or whatever they call the place he is left to heal in. Enjoy and R&R!

Finn's eyes fluttered open, he immediately squinted at the harsh light that damn near blinded him. He looked around and tried to recollect where he was. He was laying in a bed in a closed off room and was in medical robes. He saw his clothes across the room and swung his feet onto the floor.

He stood up and instantly cringed at the pain that seared through his back. That made it all come flooding back to him; Kylo Ren, Rey, Han, finding Luke, Poe. He threw his clothes on and flung his jacket back onto his shoulders and flew out the door. He was looking for anyone he knew like Leia or Poe.

Finn was relieved to see Poe next to his black and orange fighter, "Poe, I need your help like right now!"

"Um, yeah sure what's wrong?"

"Where is Rey?", Finn couldn't stop it from coming out of his mouth and he blurted it out.

Finn heard a familiar chuckle behind him and turned to see Leia, "Finn come with me and I'll explain everything."

Finn looked back at Poe and he nodded at him, as if letting him know it was okay.

He didn't really know Leia but he sensed that she was trustworthy and felt comfortable around her. They walked into a sort of conference room and sat at the table.

"Okay, so let me give you the run down.", Leia began, "Han is gone, Kylo killed him. You and Rey pursued him and Kylo struck you down so Rey fought him off. Rey and Chewie brought you here and them along with BB-8 went and found Luke while you recovered and the last we heard Rey is still there training with Luke."

"So Rey is okay?", Finn questioned.

"Yes she's safe and sound.", Leia assured him.

He let out a sigh of relief and Leia noticed. Leia saw the same spark between Finn and Rey that she tried to deny for so long. She just smirked at the thought of it. They'd figure it out eventually. Finn was a sweet man and Rey was a smart girl.

"Look, here are her last coordinates but that was from a week ago so try to find her at your own risk and I don't think you should go. Alright, you can go now and see Poe. Rey will be back before you know it Finn.", Leia said to dismiss him. Deep down she knew Finn would fly out there to find her.


	5. The Come Back: Part 2

Okay guys here goes part 2 of the short story! Hope you enjoy! Please R&R and feel free to request anything! –

Finn walked back out of the building and scanned the flight line to find Poe. He desperately wanted to see Rey. He lost her once and he couldn't again. He finally spotted Poe.

"Hey Poe! I got something to as you."

He turned from his fighter and shook Finn's hand, "Yeah sure what is it?"

"Can you fly me to Rey's coordinates?" Finn cringed as he awaited an answer. It was a long way away.

Poe frowned, "I'm really sorry but we're all on high alert."

Finn sat down and cursed. He had to get there.

Poe pointed at Finn, "What if I give you a week of simulator time? That'll teach you everything you need to know. That's where I learned!"

Finn smiled and was too excited for words. "Take me there! No time to waste!"

So Poe took Finn to the simulator room and showed him the ins and outs of the X-Wing fighters and left him to his training. Finn spent hours and then days and then that turned into weeks. When he wasn't in the simulator he was in the gym lifting weights to regain his strength and he soon became more built then he ever was before.

-REY'S POV—

It had been a hard day of training and Rey was very sore. She sat down at the top of a hill and laid on her back to stare at the stars. She found her mind wandering to Finn. She missed him. She wished he was there to go through this with her.

He needed to get better though. Her selfish wants and desires had to take a back seat. The memory of Kylo cutting him down the back with his light saber made Rey cringe. It scared her to think she almost lost him.

It wasn't exactly easy for Rey to admit but she loved him. He was there for her when no one else was and at the end of the day that's all that she could ask for. He made her feel warm inside in a way that was impossible to ignore. When she was with him she couldn't bare to leave him and when she didn't have him she craved him unlike anything else.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by the shrill sounds of a ship in the distance. It almost sounded like…. An X-Wing? But why? No one from the resistance would come here. She stood up and gripped her staff. Sure enough it was an X-Wing, white and red paint job like it hadn't been used since the old rebellion.

A man in an orange flight suit dropped out of the cockpit and slid his helmet off. Rey dropped her staff and her jaw dropped along with it. Finn. That's the only word that could be formed in her head.

He walked towards her and engulfed her in a hug. She noticed that he was a lot more buff then the last time she saw him and she couldn't say it bothered her. They just stayed in the embrace for what seemed like hours. She breathed in his smell, absorbed his warmth. Finally he spoke.

"Hey Rey.", His deep strong voice broke the silence.

"Hey Finn.", She responded.

He broke the embrace and held her to his chest as he looked into her eyes, "Rey I have to say something and it's been on my mind for a long time. I haven't had the nerve to say it but I have to get it off my chest. I need you. You are the most important thing to me and I can't lose you."

Finn's voice dropped to a whisper," Rey I love you and I want and need you in my life forever. Please tell me you'll be there…."

Rey let a tear fall down her cheek, "Finn I will be there forever and always. I love you"

Finn leaned down and their lips gently pressed together and fit like they were made for each other. They gently continued to kiss, neither one wanting to stop. It was the most beautiful thing Rey had ever experienced and she never wanted it to end.

From the distance Luke watched with a smile on his face. He was happy to see young love; there was no stronger part of the force than that. His thoughts were backed up by a small voice behind him, one that he knew too well.

"Strong the force is, in those two.", stated the light blue ghost of Yoda.

Another old friend, Ben, added, "I sense the ability to use the force in both of them. They were not brought together by accident."

Luke knew they were right, they both were Jedi, but tonight was their moment and they more than earned it.


End file.
